Quiditch Fanfiction Tournament Season 2 entries!
by Ashbringer36
Summary: a collection of all the one shots I'll be writing for the prompts for season 2 of the Fanfiction Quiditch league tournament, to any of my followers I say that this may slow down my regular stories but I'll do all I can to make sure AA and TMITE are updated regularly
1. Chapter 1

A/N - My Prompt for Round 1 was a story about a Grandparent.

Title - Of Ice Cream and Overused Themes

Arthur Weasleys POV

"Rose, Hugo, whats say we go get some ice cream!" I called over, to the two children I had been tasked with watching for the afternoon by my son and daughter in law.

The two of the children had been playing at a muggle park in London, but thanks to my suggestion of Ice Cream, both of the redheaded children were already in front of me with large grins on both their faces.

"Yes please," Rose said politely.

"Well then come on," I said smiling.

We walked through the Leaky Cauldron and finally found ourselves in Diagon Alley.

"I want to get one of those for when I go to Hogwarts," Rose said smiling as she pointed towards one of those levitating replicas of our solar system, which was currently positioned in a display window of Flourish and Blots... why it was in that window I may never know.

"Perhaps your parents would be willing to buy you one if you start taking advanced astronomy," I encouraged with a smile as we continued walking towards the Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor.

"Yeah!" Rose agreed with a bit of a jump of excitment.

"You know, one day I want to get a firebolt!" Hugo admitted as we past a display of a new Firebolt model in the window of Quality Quiditch Supplies.

"Perhaps, but you need to learn to fly on a normal broom first," I pointed out with a smile as I looked around towards the boy.

Hugo just nodded as he continued beaming in that adorable way as he continued on his little speach, "yeah, and then one day I'll be as good as uncle Harry!"

I was about to make a response to Hugo, but at that very moment I found myself bumping into someone I hadn't seen.

Looking towards the person I had bumped into I felt my heart skip a beat, as low and behold I had bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said rather sheepishly.

"No need," Draco said with a wave of his hand, "I know how children can be a bit distracting."

That was... certainly not the response I was expecting from Malfoy, quite the contrary to my prediction in fact.

I was about to respond but before a word had escaped my mouth, Rose had spoken, "Hi, I'm Rose, do you and my grandpa know each other?"

Draco simply chuckled as he looked down at Rose with a smile, "Yes... I guess you could say we're old... acquaintances" He said, clearly struggling to find the right word.

At that moment a little boy, no older then Rose began tugging at the sleeve of Dracos robe, "Dad, weren't we going to go get Ice Cream?" The boy asked.

I could tell that Draco was holding back a sigh as he turned to his son, "Of course Scorpius,"

And once again one of my grandchildren beat me to speaking.

"Ice Cream, we were going to get some too!" Hugo said with an unmistakable note of excitement in his voice.

"So were we, I was going to get a butterscotch ice cream cone!" Scorpius said grinning.

"I was going to get a hot fudge sundae!" Hugo exclaimed with nothing short of undeniable enthusiasm.

"Well at least the children are getting along," I said directing the statement towards Draco.

"Indeed, and I suppose since we're going to the same place," Draco began.

"No getting rid of each other," I said finishing the statement.

More might have been said between us but at that very moment Hugo began trying to drag me towards Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor while Scorpius seemed to be doing the same to Draco. all the while, Rose just walking along with us with a light skip in her step.

Thankfully no one else seemed to be at the Ice Cream Parlour, so there wan't any lineup we had to wait through... the kids certain appreciated that.

"I'd like a Hot Fudge Sundae!" Hugo said with a large grin on his face.

"And I'd like a Strawberry Sundae" Rose said with a sweet smile.

"Just a Vanilla Ice Cream Cone," I said handing over a small handful of knuts.

"Alright," The man said nodding as he handed our Ice Cream through the window.

Me, Hugo and Rose went and sat down at one of the outdoor tables and began eating our Ice Cream, yet we hadn't been there a minute before the boy named Scorpius wandered over to our table.

As he walked over I will admit that I wasn't sure how to feel, a good part of me wanted to dislike having to speak with the son of the Malfoy house but another part of me just wanted to see what the kid had to say.

"I didn't catch your name," Scorpius said, directing the question at Rose.

"Oh, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley," The Redheaded girl said rather shyly.

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said holding out a hand for her to shake.

Rose took his hand with an enthusiastic smile just before Scorpius walked back to his father.

Looking back at Scorpius I caught Dracos eye, and found that all he was just giving me a sympathetic nod, no trace of evil in his face... surprising I suppose.

So... my grand daughter making friends with the Malfoys... 10 years ago that would have been something no one would have imagined. Yet as I looked over at the two children happily eating their ice cream, I realized how with no Voldemort and no one stirring up muggle born and blood traitor hatreds... it isn't as unbelievable as some would think

**A/N - This was my submission for round 1 in the Quiditch League Fanfiction Tournament.**

**Team captain for the wasps, this story was based around Arthur Weasley being a grandparent to Hugo and Rose. **

**Anyway to anyone following my profile I would like to say that both TMITE and AA should be updated with two weeks, but this fic is going to be random One-Shots based around a tournament that I am in.**

**Hope you all enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Life without Half

A/N - the prompt for round 2 that the wasps chose was "George Greiving"

Round 2

The Life Without HalfGeorges POV

Fifteen years... It's been fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts and even today I still can't believe Fred's gone

"George... are you alright?" came the familiar voice of my wife, Angelina.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said shaking my head to try and get out of my reverie.

We were currently locking up the store after a successful day at the shop Fred and I had found seventeen years ago with the help of Harrys Tri-wizard winnings.

Both our children, Roxanne and Fred, were off at Hogwarts, Roxanne for her first year and Fred for his third.

Both me and Angelina performed the simple spells it took to clean Weasley's Wizard Weeezes after closing time, me drifting in and out of my own head.

Finishing five minutes later I began walking towards the hidden door that lead to the upper floor where the more livable area was, but at that very moment an arm was placed in front of me.

"Alright George what is it?' Angelina asked with a scowl of stone, that very clearly had concern amongst the stern attitude

"What... nothing I already-" I began but was cut off with haste I actually should have expected from Angelina.

"George, I can see it in your eyes, something is clearly wrong," Angelina said with a shake of her head.

"I... well," I began, half of me wanted to not speak about it... but the other half knew I wouldn't exactly be able to hide it, "was just... thinking about Fred," I finally admitted.

Angelina looked for a moment as if she was about to question why, but then it must have clicked that I wasn't talking about our son.

A single tear found it's way out of my eye as everything I had been bottling up finally hit me with full force.

"I know. I miss him too," Angelina said nodding with complete understanding in her voice.

"It seems like only yesterday we were chuckling merrily about the You Know Poos'," I said with a sob in my voice.

I really don't know what was so special about today... I mean I always missed Fred, that's something I'll never get over, but I always kept it so in check... why was I suddenly feeling the hit today.

"You know... I actually wanted to go take some flowers to his grave tomorrow..." Angelina began but I in all the sorrow now flooding from me interrupted her.

"Can we do it tonight?" I had asked.

Angelina simply smiled as she took my hand in hers, "Yeah, that's no issue," she said as both our sets of brown eyes met the other's.

My eyes were already brewing with tears that had began falling of their own accord as me and Angelina walked out of the building... the building Fred and I had bought seventeen years ago.

I knew full well that there was no way in all of the wizarding world that I would have been able to apparate in that state, so there wasn't a single tinge of regret when Angelina put her hand on my arm and did it for me.

Apparating just outside the gates of the cemetery where Fred, and a majority of those who fell in the battle of Hogwarts, were buried.

Our arms wrapped around each others we walked past the gates and into the cemetery.

As we went however, I felt more then one pang in my heart as we passed the gravestones of Lupin and Tonks... buried side by side just like they had wanted.

"I miss them too," Angelina said as she as well caught where I was looking.

I silently nodded with a weak smile as we continued walking, neither of us really wanting to break the silence between us.

That is, until we reached Fred's gravestone.

Angelina's hands found mine, and for a moment the two of us just stood there.

"Fred, you know we always miss you," I said a tears beginning to fall from my face.

"You were always a good friend, and you are not forgotten," Angelina continued as she pulled out her wand.

Following suit I also pulled my wand from my pocket and made a single swishing movement with it.

From Angelina's wand sprung forth a bouquet of flowers and from mine... a toilet seat with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Really?" Angelina asked.

"Of course. We never did get around to blowing up that toilet," I said with a chuckle.

Angelina shook her head, clearly suppressing laughter.

It was true though. Our Mother had given us that brilliant idea of blowing up a toilet before we left for our third year, and we just never gotten around to doing it.

I waved my wand again turning the toilet seat into a bouquet of flowers just as the woman beside me began to speak again.

"You and your twin are real works of art, you know that?" Angelina asked.

"Of course I do," I said smiling as I leaned over and gave my dear wife a kiss on the lips.

"And you know what, a good thing came from that battle," I said.

"What's that?" Angelina asked with an air of curiosity.

"We now know why there is a fence around the cemetery... because people are dying to get in!" I exclaimed smiling.

Angelina let out a not so subtle chuckle as she shook her head.

"You pick the weirdest times to make jokes, you know that?" she asked.

"Not really," I said making one last glance at Fred's grave, "Over the grave of my twin is the perfect place and time to make a joke... we both knew that," I said smiling, as both my dear wife Angelina and I walked away from Fred's grave, our hands locked together as we did so.

A/N that was funner then I thought it would be to write. anyway This was written by the captain of the Wimbourne Wasps and the prompts are as follows

Character -George

Action -greiving

Buzz Buzz


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Pact and Shattered Hear

As captain of the Wimbourne wasps, my prompt this round was to write about the signing and/or breaking of a pact, and in my choice as will be made evident is the breaking of the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, by Nazi Germany in 1941 with their attacks on the Soviet Union

Entry number 3

Broken Pact, and Shattered heart!

Bill Icarus' POV

"Why the hell would they try to attack Russia, didn't Germany and Russia sign a pact of neutral cease fire?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

Me and my wife Andrea were currently sitting in our house in Little Whinging, Britain. it was a simple house, nothing out of the ordinary except for an incredible number of maps littering the table in front of us, maps of Russia to be exact.

"If Germany can take Russia then their resources would be almost tripled, Hitler is taking a leap of faith in trying to take it by force," I explained calmly.

"And we're going to have to make sure he doesn't succeed, right?" Andrea asked, a glint in her faded emerald eyes.

"Indeed," I said with a nod and a smile.

Andreas light brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was already dressed in her combat clothing, a bullet proof leather vest with four pockets, camo pants and leather boots on. Along with the silver amulet around her neck, the amulet with a sword going through a star, surrounded by a circle... the symbol of the order.

"Well jeez, you know some women go running or doing simple exercise to get back in shape after having a child, me, no I go with my husband to go help bring down a tyrant," Andrea said with a light chuckle in her voice.

The tone of the discussion changed instantly the moment those words had escaped Andreas lips.

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair as I looked away for a moment with my dark hazel eyes.

"You know... maybe you should," I began but before I could finish the statement a hand had connected with my face... hard.

"Like hell, I married you knowing the risks that would come, and my vows were from the heart," She said with a stare sharper then Excalibur itself. "So if you try toget rid of me on the grounds that I need to stay to look after little Carry, then I ask why you have to go as well!"

As I rubbed my cheek and heard the voice of conviction I had grown to love a smile crept onto my face, "I always knew there was a reason I found love in you," I said landing a kiss onto the lips of the woman that I had had the luck of marrying.

"And here I was thinking it was because of my ability to fix the vehicle you cannot keep running for more then a month," Andrea said with a chuckle, "but whatever, right now just tell me what your sources have told you."

"Right, well we don't know much, but we do know that Soviet Resource transports are being targeted, the largest of which is moving through a pass from Kazakstan."

"Right, the one leaving Kazakstan tomorrow, if Hitler is putting as many resources as I think he is into that attack then denying his attempt at these transports would be a heavy blow to his campaign in Russia." Andrea said, a note of finality in her voice.

"All true, now there is just one more possible issue... you don't think Gallert," I began.

"No, he's too anti-muggle to want anything to do with Germany, no doubt he's just laughing about this entire war," Andrea said shaking her head.

"Good to know," I said with a nod.

Yes I was a muggle, but I was well aware of the wizarding world, as well as Grindelwald and his grab for power... so yes, me and Andrea being sworn to root out tyrany have two dictators to deal with... may the crimson star be with us!

Andrea gripped the silver amulet around her neck with a smile, "Never give in, no matter how strong your opponent," Andrea quoted just before a sound made its way to our ears... the cries of our month old daughter Carry.

"I'll go check on her," Andrea said getting too her feet, "Just get ready, once I get my sister over here we're apparating!"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a salute.

Andrea simplly chuckled, "Just get your gear soldier boy!"

I nodded and walked off.

* * *

Andreas POV

* * *

"Sh, sh it's okay, it's okay mommy's here," I said soothingly, to the infant snuggling into my arms.

Carry, the girl I had given birth to had in her month of life managed to turn my conviction to doubt.

Bill certainly didn't know this, that's for certain, but... I guess you could call it a motherly insinct... an instinct to protect my daughter!

And yes, in all the bravodo that people see, I did at one point doubt going on these missions, putting yourself in the line of fire when someone so little and innocent is still relying on you... it's not an easy thing to do.

Yet, as I feel my daughter, snuggling into my arms so peacefully, I know it is also my duty to make sure she has a happy life... and that wouldn't happen if she's living in a world ruled by Hitler or Grindelwald.

So I fight, whether death comes or not... I will fight!

* * *

Several hours later - Bills POV

* * *

The battlefield, hell on earth!

The smell of gunpowder is always strong in your nostrils, the sounds of gunfire and the screams of dying men, and this one was no different.

A caravan of Russian supplies was passing through a canyon, and just as my resources had said, a german ambush was waiting for them.

Their had to be about 80 or so Russian Soldiers, but they were surrounded and outnumbered by about 200 German soldiers.

Me and Andrea were positioned at the top of the cliff, waiting for the germans to jump out of their hiding spots... and once they had we pounced!

Yes, the cliff had to be about 75 feet downwards and falling onto the flat ground from that height could end anyone, but that's where magic comes in.

Only seconds before we hit the ground two life saving words had burst from Andreas mouth. "Alasto Momentum!"

The fall slowed to the point that we landed without a scratch.

My hand gripped the Dragonstar, a katana imbued with powerful magic that that was past from my father to me, and went through the chest of the nearest German soldier before anyone had realized we had made an entrance.

The sound of guns echoed in my ears as my sword swung past the defense of another german.

Bullets began flying towards me but I kept moving, no one could hit me with this unpredictable movement pattern.

Behind me Andrea had her Red Oak wand in one hand and her sidearm pistol in the other, summoning a barrier for her to take cover behind. and unleashing a stream of accurate shots that didn't put any lead to waste. there was no stopping us... except...

"Wait a minute," The words were out of my mouth all too late, the convoy that was supposed to be being ambushed, the armoured trucks carrying supplies... it all vanished. In it's place were now several people wearing black wizarding robes and hoods that covered their faces, with wands out pointing at us and all positioned in positions that now meant we were surrounded.

"Bill, theres, a," Andrea began to speak as we had already found ourselves back to back, weapons at the ready.

I realized at once what had stopped her from talking. For walking towards us was a man, no older then 24, with a wand in hand.

Blonde hair and a malicious grin upon his gaunt features, the face of Gallert Grindelwald was unmistakeable.

"The two of you have been a thorn in my side long enough!" Gallert said brandishing his wand.

"Have we seriously been a nuisance enough that you allied with muggles to get rid of us?" Andrea asked with a note of amusement only barely hidden.

I never could understand how she managed to find humor in such situations, it's one of the mystries that will remain unsolved throughout my lifetime.

"Of course, did you really think Hitler would have broken his pact with Russia on a whim of hope that he could beat them?" Grindelwald asked with a neutral expression, "It has been nothing but a diversion to get rid of you two and your pathetic order!"

"It's all for the greater good huh?" Andrea said with an expression that was torn between a scowl and a smirk.

"Indeed," Grindelwald said with a scowl, "Now best just to stop talking and die, make it painless."

At this a memory flashed through my head, the memory of me holding Carry for the first time.

Adrenaline began pumping through my veins, my focus became clearer and my defensive instinct came in!

"I've got no intention of dying today!" I said firmly as my hands around the hilt of my weapon began to turn white, with the force at which I was holding it.

"Sadly you don't have a choice!" Grindelwald stated with a wave of his wand just before he shouted the words of death themselves, "Avada Kadavra!"

The jet of green light rocketed towards me but with one fluent movement I block the attack with Dragonstar.

Spells began flying through the air, aimed at me and the woman who had my back.

Andrea with one fluent movement transfigured a steel wall in front of her while I continued to block incoming attacks with the blade.

"Lumos, Maxima," the words came out of Andreas mouth so quick that even I didn't realize what was happening until the blinding flash of blue light out of the corner of my eye.

I knew immediately what Andrea had done. She had made an opening, and both of us were ready to take it.

Running past the incapacitated group both me and Andrea began running for all we had!

Turning around both of us began blocking spells, Andrea using an extremely effective sheild charm, and me with the enchanted sword in my grip.

We were not 20 feet from the edge of the Anti-apparaition felid when something happened none of us were prepared for... a trip jinx.

From whom it was cast I never knew, but what I do know is that the jinx was powerful enough that it had also twisted my ankle.

But worst of it... Andreas wand had flown from her grip!

Without a single defense, her body was engulfed in green light, before falling limp.

"NO!" I yelled just as more spells from the pursuing wizards and witches began pouring towards me!

I couldn't think straight, tears were flooding my eyes and my stance became shaky.

Andrea, the person, that I loved above all else had died like nothing... I couldn't think of what to do, while my arms continued moving in sync to repel attacks, my ankle screamed in protest and my thoughts grew dark, both vengence and hoplessness made themselves evident until...

"Fire!" someone shouted just before loud booming sounds made themselves evident in my ears.

Glancing up it became clear what had happened.

A Russian convoy was approaching and someone had evidently shot a rocket at the attacking group.

Bullets began flying from the barrels of Russian firearms, and any dark witch or wizard that hadn't been gunned down immediately apparated away the moment Grindelwald had removed the Anti-apparition spell.

I could vaguely tell that some of the Russians were approaching me but at that point I didn't care. Because right then and there my wife was the only thought on my head.

My hand found the back of Andreas lifeless head, as my other slowly closed those unfocused eyes, eyes that would never focus again!

tears began rolling down my eyes... this couldn't be, we had come into danger so many times, and always walked away... it just... couldn't be!

Yet in my heart I knew that lively smile of the woman I loved would never be there to greet me in mornings and night.

"Grandpa... I'm, sorry," Valerie said looking down as I finished telling the story, "I didn't mean to intrude... it's just,"

"it's alright Valerie," I said raising a hand in a gesture for silence, "I just never had the strength to talk about it... sometimes I wonder, if I had done something differently that day."

"Grandpa, how could you have known that the breaking of that pact had something more behind it then Hitler being ambitious, everyone thought that's what it was!" Valerie said in a stern but concerned voice.

"That's because it was, the Ribbentrop Pact was broken out of confidence, but Grindelwald turned it against us more so!" I said shaking my head.

Valerie with her head of brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes simply nodded in understanding.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, before Valerie spoke up, "So... where did that magical sword come from? you didn't tell me what enchantment was placed upon it." Valerie asked curiously.

I smiled as I stood up from the arm chair I had been sitting on as I told the story of Andreas final battle.

"Valerie, when the blade is yours, then you will understand."

**A/N - hopefully this had enough of history, I was shwoing the Ribeentrop pact being broken, and attacks on supply caravans like the one that was supposed to be going on were very prevalant during Germanys Russian invasion, they were in fact the reason the German attack lasted as long as it did.**

**The character at which most of this was from was Bill Icarus, a prevalent character from my own story, The Mystery in the Eagle, and this was actually a bit of a prequel, showing the final battle of his wife, also a bit clearer reason as to why he dislikes Dumbledore (for anyone who reads both stories) and yes Valerie is Carrys daughter.**

**anyway For the Wasps**

**Buzz Buzz**


	4. Entry 4 - Shadows of the Moonlight

A/N - For round for the prompt was simple, I had to link the beginning and end of the story with the same word, and that word had to be a form of conjunction word

Entry # 4

Shadows of the moonlight.

Since the first time I gave into the bloodlust I have felt more alive then I ever did when humanity still plagued me.

I am shunned for it of course but I don't care at all.

I am a vampire and with pale white skin and black souless eyes I am possibly the most intimidating man you will ever meet. Of course having fangs and a black trench coat and very muscular build dosen't hurt that fact.

As good as being a vampire with Near immunity to anything except for sunlight and garlic it still has it's disadvantages.

An example being making an enemy out of one of the most resourceful witches anyone can ever meet. which I managed to do several years ago.

It started in 1984, Voldemorts reign of terror had been brought to an end by Harry Potter only a few years previous and because of that I was forced back into the shadows and that fateful night I just happened to be in the shadows of Godrics Hollow

A man, a woman and two children. If I had to guess I'd say the one I assumed was the daughter was 8 and the son was about 7. This group was walking through the unlit streets of Godrics Hollow.

Never will I know why they were out at the late hour of midnight but at the time it didn't matter to me.

Jumping from the shadows I jumped at the man, for he would put up the biggest fight.

There was struggle for only a minute as my fangs sunk into the mans neck. in the dark and in my haze he was just food.

I had expected the small children and the wife to run but instead the woman was shouting at the children.

"Delilah, Braden run!" she shouted at her children as she drew her wand so fast even I couldn't see it.

"The blood of a woman is always so much... sweeter then that of a man, much better dessert," I said as I swished my black coat as I turned to her and grinned with my blood covered fangs showing.

The woman was the only one in the group I got to get a good look at, she had long brown hair and somewhat dark skin, it made me assume she was Native American. and she had been wearing dark blue robes that made most of her harder to see in the moonlight.. at least she would have been if it weren't for vampirific senses.

The woman didn't show fear, only anger in her moonlit face as she said menacingly. "You won't get that dessert so easily monster," She said before flicking her wand shouting, "Reducto!"

The spell I had least expected hit me quite literally like a truck and sent me flying backwards.

I landed on my stomach but got up faster than anyone could have seen and ran forward towards this woman.

The children were long gone but at that moment such a thought was far from my mind because the woman I had underestimated was now unleashing a volley of spells fully wordlessly at me.

_If I still had my wand, this witch would be dead already_. I thought to myself as I made plans to take this duelists wand once she had been sucked dry of that sweet blood.

My bloodlust took over and I lunged at her, resisting the red light that was a stunning spell and finally pinned my prey beneath my elbow.

I could hear it, her heartbeat was racing yet not quite as much as others had before I killed them.

Now looking back I know why, she wasn't like my other victims. No she was battle-hardened. And that oversight would cost me dearly.

"So, if I may, what is the name of the woman who gave me the best fight I've had in a long time?" I had asked smiling, not noticing at the time the reason she wasn't trying to wrestle free with her own strength.

"My name is Zoey Malicent" The woman I then knew the name of said, "and I'm not letting my children become orphans without a fight!"

The moment those words were spoken, the sharp pain of having my skin pierced by a weapon, a pain I had not suffered for over 100 years, came from my lower stomach.

That dagger wasn't normal either, no it was magic in someway if it was able to puncture my inhuman skin.

Zoey used her bought few seconds to pull herself out from under me and grip the wand that she had dropped when I pinned her.

The dagger was pure silver and glimmered in the moonlight and I could see several markings along it. Markings I assumed were magic runes.

Zoey held out her dagger in one hand and her wand in the other in a slightly bent over combat stance with anticipation written on her face.

I lunged forward again, this time ready to dodge the spell that would most definitely be more deadly then a stunner and swatted the wand from the grip of my dessert.

She swung at me with that cursed dagger, but humanity failed her as my inhuman reflexes allowed me to catch her wrist and break it, forcing her to drop the dagger.

"Argh!" Zoey yelled as I knocked her to her back and kicked the dagger away.

"It's been a while since I got a decent workout, thank you for that, but now it's time for a nice sweet dessert!" I had said with a devilish grin on my face.

Looking back I know that I waited too long to end it. I was relishing in the fear that had finally began to become evident on the face of my prey!

But then the most unexpected saviour arrived.

"Mommy!" yelled the voice of a little girl.

The horror on Zoeys face had to have doubled as her head turned to her daughter standing only 30 feet away from us.

"NO Delilah! go now!" Zoey yelled.

"Delilah, such a cute name!" I had said putting a foot on Zoeys ankle to prevent her from moving.

"Leave my mom alone!" the girl said, surprisingly brave for someone who's only eight or so.

That was when I got a good look at Delilah, she bore a striking resemblance to her mother to the point that the only difference had to have been age and the black robes similar to that of hgowarts robes replacing the blue ones that Zoey was wearing.

Though I didn't pay it any heed at the time Delilah was holding one hand behind her back in an odd manner... not paying this sign any heed would cost me dearly.

"Oh how brave, why don't you come over here, I'll let you die with your dear mother! reunite you with your father!" I had said sadistically.

My overconfidence was my downfall. I had turned my head back down to see the face of the struggling Zoey and the moment my head had looked back up I had just missed it... the blade that I had kicked aside was connecting with my head.

The dagger cut into my face and through my left eye and leaving a long burning wound through the eye socket.

With my good eye now fixed on this stupid child I had ran forward only too be stopped by a several powerful stunning spells hit me all at once.

Looking around I saw aurors beginning to apparate into the street so with all my speed I ran back into the shadows before being caught.

And so ever since that day Zoey has hunted me for vengence upon the man I had taken the life of. Her daughter Delilah remains vigilant and is constantly training. In her mind I'm sure she hopes to take more then an eye if we ever meet again.

And so I have hidden from them, as they hunt for me better equipped then any Auror would be ever since!

**A/N - Well that was fun, my only concern is if it was too dark, I didn't get too descriptive so I'm sure it will be fine.**

**anyway Buzz Buzz go Wasps :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Why are these so feared?

This is my round 5 entry, Captain for the wasps we all had to write a one shot about Caradoc Dearborn and I used the prompt of writing their OWLs

Safe through the OWLs

Caradocs POV

These OWLs are a real pain, I'm not going to lie but they aren't as bad as the sixth and seventh years would have you believe.

"Seriously Caradoc? you know you have to study for these exams!" Came the reproachful voice of my girlfriend Catrina Starsurge. "After all," She began.

"If we fail these exams we fail at life I know I know!" I had mimicked what Catrina said all the time.

We were sitting in the Library around one of the tables.

Catrina had only the previous night managed to convince me that the two of us should get up at 5 in the morning so we could grab a bite to eat and get some last minute research in before our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.

Till the day I die I shall never know how she pulled it off... well no I do know it was because she has this way of getting me to actually work. I'll never know how but she does.

"And yet you don't take it to..." Catrina began, her emerald eyes glaring into me as she flicked her light blonde hair out of her face.

"I have... I'm here aren't I?" I asked putting the book on Werewolf bites back up to my face.

"Yeah Catrina, he's here isn't he?" Came the joking voice of one of my friends James Potter.

Catrina simplly sighed as she said "Whatever if you aren't going to take this seriously then feel free to fail, see if I care!" Of course there wasn't as much as bitterness in her voice but there was still a sterness that only she could pull off.

"Catrina we both know these boys care, they just don't show it!" Said Lupin as he walked towards the growing group.

"Right, well the exam is aobut to start anyway, come on let's just get down to the Great Hall." Catrina said a note of dismissiveness in her voice as she got to her feet and put her books in her bag.

Before leaving she leaned into my ear and whispered, "Remember, when in doubt, always go with your first answer, and keep your head calm or you will mess up stupidly,"

There is no way I could ever thank her enough, even years from then when Catrina became my wife I would never be able to thank her enough.

"Hey man, how long have you been dating her?" James asked as we waited outside the Great Hall.

"A year or so, why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well you see, a year and you still haven't kissed her... that's sad man," James said.

"Cut him a bit of slack James," My friend Gideon had said.

"Maybe I will... until the end of OWLs anyway," James said with a grin I did not like at all... it wasn't malicious or anything but there was a hint of mischievousness... I would never quite like that, especially from one of the four big pranksters.

"Anyway we got to go, sixth years have exams to you know," James said and with that before I could say anything else he had as good as vanished.

I didn't pay this much heed because it was true that it had indeed been quite some time, I'm sure he was right but now was certainly not the time to dwell on it.

The Great Hall opened and I had taken my seat.

Indeed as I came across a question, one about the signs of a werewolf infection, I was about to start freaking out when the words Catrina had spoken to me reverberated in my ears.

_Don't freak out or you'll just make stupid mistakes._

I took a deep breath and began thinking, and in almost no time the answer had came to me.

Those nine words were what kept flying through my head throughout the entirety of the exam, and even though it was so simple hearing them from Catrina just made it so much more real.

I will never know why, but hearing advice from her voice just made it so much more believable.

And that is why I had finally decided to do what I was going to do after this exam.

"Quills down!" Came the voice of one of the examiners.

Despite the exam being over my heart was hammering as if it were just starting.

I took one deep breeath as everyone began filling out of the Great Hall, knowing just what I wanted to do, it wasn't exactly orthodox and looking back I really don't even know why, but I did.

Catrina was walking on her own with her book bag over her shoulder and in one movement I pulled her into a hug before she even knew I was there.

"Thank you!" I said, "I always needed that extra push!"

At that moment Catrina simply smiled as she returned the hug. "So you going to take things more seriously?" She asked with a slight note of teasing in her voice.

We split apart and I simplly chuckled, "I always did... just never showed it," I exclaimed.

"Well it's annoying as all bloody hell!" Catrina said with a shake of her head. "But I suppose I can learn to deal with it."

"I'm glad for that... Because you are awesome for putting up with me," I had said in self mockery.

"Yes I am, now come on Mr. I-don't-care, we have one last exam to study for," And with that the two of us headed back towards the Library hand in hand.

A/N - Yeah I'm not really proud of this rounds works, I feel like I can do better but I just didn't have a hell of a lot to work with what with Caradoc being a weird situation, alas it matters not, hope you enjoyed it regardless

Buzz buzz


End file.
